


Save Me From Me

by LOVEis_1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Louis-centric, Sick Louis, Sickfic, Vulnerable Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEis_1997/pseuds/LOVEis_1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in charge of the band, but everything seems to much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Louis is in charge of the band, he is stressed and suffers from insomnia and migraine. He passes out in the studio.

Louis hunches over the desk as he types furiously on his computer. His neck, shoulders and back are sour, fingers are numb. To top it all, he has a pounding migraine which feels like it's eating away his brain. Saying he is exhausted is an understatement. Louis has literally no energy at all, but he still has important things to do.

Feeling cold, Eleanor rolls around in the bed, trying to cuddle closer to her boyfriend's warm body, but only to find the other side of the bed empty like when she went to bed about three hours ago. She gets out of the bed and puts on Louis' hoodie as the night air makes her shiver. Eleanor walks down the hallway and stops at the door of the study, letting out a small sigh as she finds out that Louis is still working. She walks behind him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You should be sleeping." Eleanor whispers into his ear and Louis flinches at her voice.

"I can't fall asleep anyway, might get some work done." Louis sighs, leans back and tucks his head into the crook of Eleanor's neck.

"At least lie down and rest a little, you already have a migraine." Louis looks at her with surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Cuz you get migraines a lot lately and I'm worried. Now c'mon, you've been up since 6:00 and it's already 3:09 now. Let's head to bed and I'll get your medicine okay? Those works aren't due until next week." She pulls Louis up and drags him into their room.

Eleanor sits him on their large bed, walks into the bathroom and filled the glass with cold water. She takes out two pills from Louis' migraine medicine bottle then walks back to the bed. Her hands softly massage his shoulders as he takes the pills.

"You're so tense, babe."

"And you have magic hands." He lies down on his stomach to let Eleanor works through the knots in his back.

Eleanor knows pretty well that Louis is overworked, but he is too stubborn to let anyone help him with all the work, saying it is his job to finish all these things. She knows that he hates anyone other than his mom and girlfriend to take care of him, not even his own band mates. She also knows that Louis doesn't let Jay know a tiny bit of his condition, and he won't take it well if she asks the boys to look out for him, so she can't really tell anyone and tries her best to make Louis feel better instead.

Her hands move to Louis' head, fingertips rubbing along his scalp then move to his temples, gently massaging them and smiles when he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks darling, that feels really nice."

"I take that as you're feeling better and can finally get some rest?"

"Hmm..., I think so." His body isn't sour anymore, and the migraine is almost gone, it has lessened to a tight feeling around his head. All he has to do is wait for the medicine to kick in, thanks to Eleanor's phenomenal massage.

Louis turns onto his back as Eleanor cuddles up to him, already drifting to dreamland when he wraps his arms around her waist, placing a sweet kiss on her nose. He closes his eyes and the day that changes his life completely comes to his mind.

**_-Flashback, 5 months ago-_ **

_Paul decided to retire after their latest world tour is over and he appointed Louis to take over his job._

_"You're the only one that could do this," he remembered Paul had told him, "Zayn is busy with the wedding and would only be busier after marriage, Liam's health doesn't allow him to do more work despite he has two function kidneys now, Niall being a singer and guitarist at the same time has extra rehearsals, and Harry is simply too young. You are the oldest and all the other boys look up to you. You know how to do serious work and have fun at the same time. You can do it, I have faith in you. I believe you will do a fantastic job, maybe even better than I did."_

_"Okay," he remembered himself replied to Paul, "I will try my best."_

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

Louis sighs with his eyes closed, suddenly everything runs through his mind. Meetings with management, interviews and photoshoots to schedule, e-mails to reply, people to call back, rehearsals for the upcoming world tour, recordings for the next album. Don't get him wrong, he loves his job to pieces and will never change it for the world, but everything seems a little too much for him and the fact that he now suffers from insomnia and constant migraine from stress just makes it ten times worse. Louis knows the boys are willing to help him, but he also knows that they have their own things to do so he sucks it up for the band's sake, not wanting to be a bother to them with works he should finish on his own. Who would know that the always-seems-so-happy-and-loud Louis Tomlinson would become a tense ball of stress that he is right now?

His phone buzzes under his pillow, it's a text and an e-mail from management. WHY THE FUCK WOULD MANAGEMENT SEND HIM TEXTS AND E-MAILS AT FUCKING 4:47? Louis sighs and opens the text.

_From: Modest_   
_One Direction emergent meeting_   
_7:30 at Room 204 TODAY_   
_Please check the e-mail for more information_

"Well then the e-mail must be something about the meeting." He thought to himself as he opens the e-mail.

_From: Modest_   
_To: Louis William Tomlinson_   
_Please fill out the form in the attachment and print it for the meeting_

Louis opens the attachment and scrolls through the document. He feels like crying as he realizes that he should get up now in order to fill out the form, print it and get ready for work without being late. He leans down and press his lips to Eleanor's forehead, giving her a loving kiss before he rolls out of bed. He places his palm to his forehead and leans on the wall as dizziness hits him from the sudden movement, then walks to his study to fill out the form on his computer for the meeting.

In about an hour, Louis finished filling out the form. His migraine is completely gone but he is incredibly exhausted. He had barely slept last night due to insomnia so he decides to put his head down on the desk and rest his eyes while printing the document. That's how Eleanor finds him in the morning, sound asleep at the desk with his computer turned on and a few papers in the printer.

"Baby, when did you get up?" Louis wakes up to Eleanor gently shaking him and her sweet voice whispering to him.

"Umm, at 5:15 or something? Management texted me about an emergent meeting today and I have to get something done before that." Louis mumbles sleepily, tanned hands massaging his temples as his head starts to throb. Eleanor frowns in concern, Louis normally doesn't wake up with a migraine, it used to develop as the day went on. Her hands rubbing his back soothingly as she talks.

"You feeling alright? How's your head?" Louis sighs and buries his head into his hands. 

"Hurts like hell, but I'll be okay."

"Maybe you should call in sick today. Your migraine is worse than usual today and you need to rest."

"I can't. There are so many things to do today and I can't miss them." Eleanor sighs knowing that she isn't able to convince him to stay home and take some rest, he is too stubborn.

"At least let me drive you to work. I don't want you to drive in this state."

"Thanks El, what time is it?"

"It's 8:39." Louis' eyes widens her reply, grabs his phone and find it dead. He mentally slaps himself for overslept and put it on the charger.

"I'm screwed, the meeting started at 7:30." Eleanor pulls him closer for a hug. rubbing his back soothingly.

"Don't panic, everything will be fine. Go get ready okay? And call me to pick you up after you finished the work or if your migraine gets worse."

\- - -

When Louis bursts into room 204 for the meeting, it is already 9:24.

"Mr. Tomlinson, we expected you to take your job seriously, which includes being punctual and always pick up your phone every time we call. Care to explain your manner?"

"Phone's dead so I overslept, I'm sorry." He runs his hand through his hair as he replies nervously.

"YOU'RE SORRY? IS SORRY GOING TO GIVE US BACK THE TWO HOURS WE WASTED WAITING FOR YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE BUSY? DO YOU KNOW HOW TO RESPECT OTHERS?" James, a guy from management shouts furiously. Louis' head throbs painfully at every syllable he says. He tries his best to resist the urge to massage his temples, not wanting to piss them off anymore.

"This won't happen again." He states, trying desperately to make his voice convincing instead of making his head throbs more.

"Good," Alexander, another man from management says, "we had better start the meeting right now, considering you have to be in the studio later."

\- - -

Louis rubs his forehead as he walks into the studio, plops down on the coach beside Liam and groans. He is on the edge of falling asleep after the meeting and the blasting migraine makes him wanna hit his head on a wall.

"Lou, you alright?" Zayn asks in concern.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all." He is far from fine, but he doesn't need his band mate to worry about him. He is the oldest after all.

"You wanna lie down for a while? Haz and Ni won't finish their part in an hour and you can go in last." Liam pats his lap indicating Louis to put his head in it. He falls asleep minutes later hand still on his forehead.

"He is so not fine." Zayn's Bradford accent breaks the silence and Liam's gaze moves from the sleeping boy in his lap to his other band mate on the other couch.

"I hope he's not coming down with something, he's so pale." Zayn shakes his head at the words.

"No, it's a headache from stress, probably even a migraine."

"How could you be so sure?" Liam asks curiously.

"You can see it in the way he holds his head. I think we should help him, you know?"

"Help him? How?"

"I mean, he does everything perfectly, but I thinks he'a stressed from this whole band managing thing. He is literally doing two people's work on his own and he barely laugh anymore, always seems so tired."

"You're right, I can't even remember the last time he pulls a prank on any of us!"

"Exactly, and being Louis, he would never look for help. We have to convince him to let us help before anything happens. Niall and Harry would be completely lost if Louis ever collapses." Liam thinks for a moment and finds it necessary.

"We'll talk to him about it after work."

\- - -

Harry and Niall walks out of the recording booth, laughing loudly at whatever they are talking about and Liam shushes them.

"Boys, you should keep that down. Louis is sleeping."

"Well then we can wake him up!" Harry yells, about to drag Niall and jump on Louis' sleeping figure with him but Zayn turns around on his way to the booth.

"He has a migraine, be quiet and let him take some rest." Zayn states and both boys go from mischievous to guilty in a millisecond. 

"We're sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know." Zayn closes the door to the booth and the other two boys sit down on the couch.

 \- - -

"Lou, wake up. It's your turn." The boys have decided not to ask Louis about his migraine, knowing he will never tell them about it, but pay more attention on him to see whether he could make it instead, not wanting to make him feel embarrassed.

Louis slowly sits up carefully without jerking his head. The migraine has dulled a little while he's sleeping and he wants to keep it that way.

"You ready?" Liam asks rubbing his head a little and Louis leans into the touch. It feels fantastic for his migraine.

"As ready as always, thanks for being my human pillow." He gives Liam a small smile then stands up, steadies himself on the arm of the couch to prevent falling from dizziness.

\- - -

"I'm sorry, one more time?" Louis mumbles into the microphone while massaging his temples. The migraine has intensified since he went in the recording booth, making him dizzy and unfocused. He keeps making mistakes and he is thinking about just throwing himself out of the building.

All the boys frowns at how terrible Louis looks and sounds today. He gets paler and paler as time goes on and his voice cracks at the notes which he normally could effortlessly hit them perfectly. Their producer thinks for a moment and speaks into his microphone.

"Louis, go home and take some rest, you seems really off today. I guess today is not your day?" Louis feels like breaking down at the moment, he hates letting other people down.

"No, I guess not. M' sorry."

"It's alright, we will finish your part next time." He replies to Louis then walks out of the room heading back to his office.

Louis walks toward the door pressing a palm to his forehead trying to stop the thumping in his head but in vain. His head pounds at every step he takes and the room is spinning faster and faster. Louis opens the door and closes it before leaning on it for support since his legs feel too weak to walk anymore. All the other boys rush toward where he is standing.

"Mate, you feeling okay?"

"Louis, what's wrong?"

"Can you hear me? Lou say something!"

"Louis!"

"Be...... quiet......" Louis murmurs burring his head in his hands but they can't hear him. The boys' panicked shouts make pain shots through his skull even harder that Louis feels like there's fire burning his head.

He doesn't even know he could feel this dizzy while leaning on a door with his eyes closed! Louis feels so weak that his knees buckle then slumps down on the floor with a thud. The painful migraine slowly fades away as darkness engulfs him.

\- - -

All the other boys freak out when they finds that Louis has fainted. Being Daddy Direction, Liam is the first one to recover and immediately starts ordering.

"Niall call an ambulance, Harry stay with Louis and Zayn come with me, we'll pick El up later." Niall picks up his phone and quickly dials 999 while Liam gets his car key and Harry sits down beside Louis.

He gently pulls the unconscious boy in his lap, Louis' head rests on his should while he rocks them back and forth. Harry's fingers softly runs through the light brown locks in the way he know Louis likes. Trying desperately to choke back his sobs, Harry knows he has to stay strong for his best mate. They always have a special fond toward each other that others couldn't quite get, and he knows that's why Liam told him to stay with Louis. He would be less scared if he wakes up with Harry beside him. Looking at the small boy in his arms, so peaceful yet so weak, face paler than a sheet of paper, Harry can't help but wonder how much pain was Louis in that he fainted? Why didn't he say anything if he was feeling that rough? Did he tell anyone? Did Eleanor know? And Eleanor... how would she take this thing? Everyone knows that she and Louis are madly in love, even though some "fans" insists that they aren't. They adore each other, and their relationship is what people called perfect. Harry doesn't hate Eleanor he really doesn't, she is a friend of one of his after all, so he had kinda heard everything about her already before meeting her in person. Louis and Eleanor hit it off perfectly, and everyone is just amazed at how alike they are yet so different at the same time. Harry knows that Eleanor is a good girl, they care about each other even though they are in the best-friend-and-girlfriend relationship and are always either teasing each other or fighting over Louis. No matter what had happened or will happen, he doesn't want Eleanor to blame anything on herself.

The door bursts open and Perrie runs in the room, apparently Zayn has called his fiancee. Well she and Eleanor are really close so it would be better to have Perrie with them to pick up Eleanor.

"Hazza?" Liam's voice pulls him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving, will you be alright with Lou?"

" Umm, yes I'll be fine, just go and get her."

"Okay, and umm can you call Jay?"

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks, mate. See you later."

"See you."

Harry just wants everything to turn out fine.

\- - -

"So you want me to call El?" Perrie asks nervously. She's sitting with Zayn in the backseat while Liam driving to Louis and Eleanor's flat.

"Yeah, I have no idea how to tell her such thing!" Zayn replies and Perrie sighs.

She picks up her phone and dials Eleanor's number, which is on her "Favorites" list. Eleanor picks up the phone after three rings.

"Hi, Pez. What's up?" Perrie can hear the excitement in her tone, knowing the brunette must thinks that she's asking her to a girls' night out. She feels so bad for ruining her mo od.

"Umm Eleanor... I don't know how to start it and I hate to tell you this but Lou..." She is cut off by Eleanor.

"What? What happened to Louis? Is he alright?" Perrie sighs again at her friend's panicking voice, hating this moment even more.

"Louis... he... he fainted in the studio and..." She is cut off by Eleanor again.

"How? Where is he now? Is he alright?"

"We... we're not sure. Niall called an ambulance and Lou's on the way to the hospital now with Harry and Niall. We'll pick you up in five minutes."

"Oh... okay." Eleanor hang up the phone. Her tone sounds broken and lifeless, like she's dying on the inside. Perrie can't help but worry about her friend.

Five minutes later, Liam pulls up in front of their building and Eleanor is already waiting for them, clearly on the edge of tears. The brunette girl breaks down as soon as the door closed beside her.

"This... this is my fault," Eleanor chokes out the words between her sobs, face burring in Perrie's shoulder, "I shouldn't let him go to work this morning." The blonde girl wraps her arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder, rubbing her arms in a hopefully comforting way.

"Don't think about it like this, you didn't know anything would happen." Eleanor only shakes her head, crying too hard to form any words.

They arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later, meeting the other boys in the waiting room.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Liam asks and Harry nods.

"He told us that Lou must be stressed, he suffers from insomnia and constant migraine and his body got ran down that's why he fainted." Hearing his words, Eleanor, who is still sobbing in Perrie's shoulder, starts crying full on.

"Hey, Lou will be alright, the doctor said he will wake up in a few hours." Niall says softly to her but Eleanor shakes her head again.

"But this is my fault! I knew his migraine was worse than usual but I still let him go to work." Everyone's gaze widens and turns to her.

"You... you already knew this?" Harry asks, somehow scared.

"Yes, he has been like this for about two months, but he is too proud to let anyone know except me, not even Jay knows about it." There is only silence for a moment, the boys are all too shocked to say anything. They can't imagine Louis has hid something so serious from them for so long, until Harry speaks again.

"We should go to Louis' room now."

\- - -

Louis wakes up to a dark and silent room, he is confused for a moment. Where is this place? Why is he here? Everything happened earlier rushes back into his head with the oh-so-familiar pounding, but not as forcefully as it was, which Louis is dearly grateful for. He looks around the room and spots a feminine figure sitting in a chair beside his bed, lying face down in her arms on his bed sobbing silently. Louis immediately recognizes the familiar curls as his girlfriend Eleanor's. He runs his hand through her soft curls and she lifts her head up, revealing her tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry!" Eleanor exclaims, fresh tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't be." Louis softly says wiping away her tears with his thumbs, still weak from fainted earlier.

"I thought I lost you." Eleanor grips Louis' wrist and press his palm to her cheek.

"I would never leave you," Louis pats the spot beside him, lifting the blanket a little, "come here." Eleanor kicks off her shoes and gets in the bed, cuddles to Louis as close as humanly possible, inhaling his angelic scent.

"Where are the boys?" Louis asks curiously.

"The doctor kicked them out for being too noisy." Louis lightly chuckles.

"Should have known that."

"Your mom will be here tomorrow."

"Aw, too bad. I definitely isn't looking forward to the scolding."

"How are you feeling?"

"Head still aches a little, but I'll be fine."

"Go to sleep."

"Not before I kiss you and you give me your heavenly head massage."

Louis captures Eleanor's lips in his, their lips move around in sync with Louis' arms around her hips and Eleanor's hands on his chest. He slides his tongue across her lower lip, begging for an entrance and she willingly opens his mouth to let him in. Their tongue fighting in their mouths when the door bursts open and the other boys walks in the room.

"Aw, a speedy recover, Tomlinson?"

"Why are you guys so grossly adorable?"

"Can't you keep your hands off each other for ten seconds?"

"Lock the door next time!"

They break the kiss and Eleanor tries to hide her blush in Louis' chest while he smiles sheepishly at his bandmates.

"Seriously, Lou. You should have told us." Liam immediately turns into Daddy Direction mode.

"I know. This won't happened again, pinky promise."

"And you had better let us help you with your stuff." Zayn says and Louis salutes.

It is then that they all know everything is going to be fine.


End file.
